Władysław Raginis
Władysław Raginis was a Polish Army officer who graduated from an officer's school in 1930, being promoted to the rank of captain by 1939, when Nazi Germany invaded Poland, starting the Second World War. Raginis was positioned at a series of bunkers near Wizna, Poland, along with 720 men, defending against a force 42,000 Germans with air and armored support. The Poles held out for three days against overwhelming odds, killing at least 900 German infantry and destroying ten tanks and other armored vehicles. The battle has become known as the "Polish Thermopylae", as many, including Raginis, defended the position to the death, Raginis killing himself with a hand grenade rather than be captured. Battle vs. Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov (by SPARTAN 119) *'Raginis:' *'Pavlov:' 1939, In an alternate universe, where Raginis was deployed to Poland's Eastern Border Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov and five Soviet soldiers advance on a Polish bunker with five Poles inside led by Władysław Raginis. A Polish anti-tank rifleman catches sight of Pavlov's men in the sights of his Wz-35. He fires a single shot, causing the head of a Soviet soldier to literally explode. ]. A Russian returns fire a PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle at the bunker, blowing through a weak point in the structure and killing a Polish soldier on the other side, only to be cut down by a burst of fire from Pole's Wz-28 machine gun . After the gunner falls, Pavlov orders an assault on the bunker, charging along with his men at the bunker, losing a man to a Pole's Kbk Wz 29 rifle. . Pavlov tosses an RGD-33 grenade into the door of the bunker, the the blast killing a Polish soldier. , before one of Pavlov's men bursts in, armed with a PPSH-41, cutting down a Pole in burst of fire. The Pavlov fires his Tokarev TT33, killing the second-to-last Pole in the room , who tried to shoot at Pavlov with a Mors SMG. The two Soviet soldiers burst in on Raginis, who, rather than surrender, gets out a Wz-33 fragmentation grenade and pulls the pin. The grenade explodes in the room, shrapnel shooting through all three of the men in the room. One of the Soviets and Raginis are both blown apart. . Pavlov falls to the floor. He is not dead, but he has a sharpnel wound in his side. Pavlov draws his combat knife and cuts off the sleeve of his uniform and proceeds to use it as a makeshift tourniquet. WINNER: Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Yakov Fedotovich Pavlov won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hiroo Onoda (by SPARTAN 119) Raginis: Onoda: Hiroo Onoda and four Japanese soldiers advance on a trench line defended by Raginis and his men. A Japanese soldier with a knee mortar fires first, killing one of Raginis' men. The Pole with the Granatnik responds, firing a round that kills the Japanese knee mortar operator. Onoda fires his Arisaka, killing the Granatnik gunner before, ordering a charge at Raginis' trenches, yelling "Banzai". A Japanese soldier was cut down by fire from Raginis' Wz-28. One of Onoda's soldiers tosses a grenade into the trenches, killing a Pole . Raginis' soldiers retaliate with fire from Mors SMGs, killing one of Onoda' men. . Onoda shoots one of Raginis men with his Nambu, killing him, as Onoda's senior NCO attacks Raginis with his Shin Gunto. After a few attempts, the NCO thrusts his sword into Raginis' torso. With his last breath, Raginis arms an Wz-33 grenade. The grenade detonates, vaporizing both Raginis and Onoda's NCO WINNER: Hiroo Onoda Author's Opinion Personally, I disagree with the results, due to the fact that Onoda fought far fewer and less well armed adversaries compared to the Raginis, who went up against the panzers and troops of the Wehrmacht. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites